


Why didn't you want me

by clexafan2003



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Madi is Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin’s Child, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, mother left, raised by Abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexafan2003/pseuds/clexafan2003
Summary: Maid never had a mother or father. She is raised by her grandparents, Abby and Jack. when ack dies she becomes a rebel and gets herself in trouble in school, but when she is 16 that changes. When she is 16 she meets her soulmate and he is going to change her life in a way she could only dream of.





	Why didn't you want me

Why didn't you want me

It wasn't like this was a big deal. Aden had his reasons for her to not meet his parents and Madi respected that because she understood, she understood all too well. Although Aden seemed to have a good relationship with his parents. Whenever he mentioned his moms his smile was always wide and Madi was happy for him.

She may not have a mom or dad, but she grew up living with her grandmother because her mother was only 16 when she got her. She wasn't bitter, she understood that she wasn't ready for a baby and she had found peace with her not getting a mother.

Abby wasn't a bad grandmother either, she had raised Madi like her daughter and when she was little Madi wanted to just like her. She would come to the hospital with Abby and she had her own little coat that read `Dr. Griffin Jr` and she often joining her grandmother on rounds and keeping the nurse's company when Abby was in surgery and she was tired of playing with her phone.

She also loved the part of her childhood where her grandfather had been alive, he would always take her out for ice cream on Sundays and telling her stories about her mother. Madi always liked when Jake told her how much she reminded him of her. It was always her dream that one day, maybe her mother would come home to her, come see one of her football games and tell her she was proud.  

Now she was 17 and going to prom with her boyfriend that she had been together with for a year. It was truly amazing being with Aden, he was the kind of boy that was quiet in classes, doing what the teacher told them to, but when you got to know him he was the sweetest guy Madi had ever meet.

He always made her laugh when she was down and they would go on these trips out in the forest to just sit and watch the sun sett or watch the stars. He had grounded her, before she met him she would get into trouble at school, but now that she had him she wanted to be better for him, this was one of the reasons her grandmother was so fond of him and they had all spend much time together.

She had just put on her dress when she heard the doorbell ring and she feels her nerves run through her body. She was wearing a simple ocean blue dress that was down to her ankles, but she could walk in her heals.  

She slowly made her way out of her room and when she was at the top of the staircase she saw her grandmother letting Aden inside. As they turned their attention to her she watched Aden look at her in awe while Abby had tears in her eyes.

“you look gorgeous” Aden was the first to form words and helped her down the last couple of steps while Abby was holding her hand over her mouth and letting a tear fall.

“you look beautiful Madi” Abby said when Madi was standing in front of her. “Jack would agree and be happy for you” she added and got Maid too look down at the floor at the mention of her grandfather.

When she looked back up she smiled at her grandmother before looking at her boyfriend how seemed to still be a little shocked by her outfit and that was reassuring enough for her. Her goal was to look good for Aden and she seemed to have accomplished that. “you don't look too bad yourself” she said and this seemed to get him out of his thoughts and settle his hand around her waist and kissing her cheek.

“I thought we could maybe do the corsage with my moms” Aden said and got a nod from Madi.

“Okay, picture time” Abby said and she seemed to have her emotions under control now. If it weren't for how nervous Madi was to meet Aden's moms she would probably be struggling to keep her emotions together, because Adens dark blue suit was on flick, his vest hugging his chest perfectly with the ocean blue tie that matched bout their eyes.

They stood in front of the white wall, Aden with an arm around Madis waist while she had her chest turned to him and turned her head to look at her grandma with the camera.

“smile” Abby said as bout the teenagers did and she snapped the picture she was getting on the wall as fast as possible. Madis smile was just too pretty not to be showing for all their visitors. Jack had always said that Madi had the most beautiful smile ever and Abby couldn't argue with that. Madis smile always made her day a hundred times better and the girl deceived the world, despite her situation, with losing all her family except her grandma.

She had never met her father, because he had died early and it was pretty much the same with her mother, but at least she knew she was alive, but she had no memory of the blond that was in some of the pictures around the house. It was like she just walked out of her life to start a new one when Madi was born and she had often found herself asking questions like, _what did I do?_ Or _why didn't she want me?_ but she pulled herself out of the thought and kissed her grandma on the cheek before she and Aden were heading out of the three-story house Madi had grown up in.

The car ride wasn't long, but Madi still managed to play a couple of worst-case scenarios happenings through her head, but the little brushes Aden did over her hand calmed her.

When they finally arrived at the two-story house a little closer to school than her house the door was opened by a brunet how seemed to be forming tears in her eyes like her grandma when she and Aden walked up the stairs to the front door.

“Aden” was all the brunet managed to say when they were standing in front of her and they both understood she was at a lost of words in a good way.

“hi, I am Madi, its nice to meet you miss Woods” Maid said polite and shook the brunet's hand, trying to hide her nerves and her shaky hand.

This seemed to get the brunet back to reality as she smiled back and said “its nice to meet you too, Aden won't stop talking about the blue-eyed girl and call me Lexa”

“where is mom” Aden asked and it didn't take long before they were all standing inside waiting for Aden's mom how was apparently washing her hands after painting.

When they finally heard footsteps Maid took a deep breath, feeling Aden square lightly at her waist to calm her, but nothing could ever prepare her for what came into sight and she immediately felt tears filling up in her eyes, but was determined to keep them from falling, because she had used way to much time on her makeup.

“you must be the girl that got my son smiling at his phone 24/7” the blond said as she walked to shake this girls hand, but Maid didn't move.

“Madi are you okay?” Aden asked after a minute and watched his girlfriend shake her head.

“you don’t recognize me?” Madi asked her mother, how was standing in front of her. Something she had always dreamed of, but now she wished it was anyone else, she had given up on her but apparently chosen Aden and Lexa instead. She had always thought that there was some kind of motherly instinct that would kick in if she ever met her mother, but she didn't even recognize her, so she is a little disappointed to say the least, alongside feeling a part of her heartbreak.

“should I? have we meet before?” Clarke asked confused and was starting to get a little worried about the girl how Aden had been talking about non-stop for about half a year, but hadn't gotten to introduce them to.

“yes, you kind of gave birth to me and then left” Maid said and they could all hear there was some bitterness in her voice, but what caused all their eyes was the single tear fell from her face.

“Madelin?” Clarke asked shooked. She would always remember the day the girl was born, but never thought she would actually meet her. She had found peace with that she was too young to take care of a child and her daughter would be better off without her.

“Congrats, it’s a girl” Maid said and felt Aden tighten the hold around her and god she was grateful, she didn't think she could do this without him and was so thankful for him standing by her. he knew about her mom, she always said it was okay, because it was, she never knew her mother so there was not really anything to be sorry about, but she had always been jealous of the other kids how was telling her about their parents taking them to the park or teaching them how to ride a bike.

“you’re her mother?!?” Aden all of a sudden asked with anger and got a stern look from Lexa but he completely ignored it. The woman he thought of as his mother was the person how never gave his girlfriend a chance, she had never given the most amazing, most talented and beautiful human being a chance, she never gave her daughter a chance.

“yes” Clarke answered simply. “I am so, so sorry” she added as Madi looked up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at.

“did you even consider staying or was I just a lost cause for you at first sight?” Madi asked with so much hurt and she was only inches away from breaking down right then and there. She regretted it the second the words left her mouth, she had found peace with not knowing the answer and she would probably just be disappointed by the answer.  

“Madi I was too young and you were better of without me, I wanted you to have the world and I couldn't give you that” Clarke said and tried not to start crying herself of the sight of the girl in front of her. she could see Madi was fighting with herself, not to break down and probably not to yell at her.

“you could have stayed or come back, Papa Jack always said you would, but I guess he was wrong, you seem settled, you got yourself a family, I am happy for you, not everyone gets one of those” Maid said and she knew the last words may be a little harsh, but she was truly hurt that her mother, the person that was supposed to love you no matter what, never had and chose another family over her.

“Maid – I – I couldn't give you what you deserved” Clarke tried again and watched something snap in the girl's eyes. It was a mixture of anger and defeat.

“have you ever thought about what I wanted, I didn't was the world. I wanted someone that could read me a bedtime story, I wanted someone that could teach me how to ride a bike, I just wanted my mommy, nothing more, but sometimes nothing is too much to ask, so instead of having my mommy read me a bedtime story, my grandmother or grandfather did, and when grandma couldn't teach me how to ride a bike, the neighbors did” Madi said and fell more into the hold Aden had around her waist.

“I am so sorry Madi, I just wanted the best for you” Clarke said and watched Madi nod slightly.

“its okay Mrs. Griffin,” Maid said and she knew this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. The 16 years old comforting her no show of a mother, but it distracted her.

At that Clarkes hart broke, her daughter calling her Mrs. Griffin. To Madi she was her boyfriend's mom that most likely brought more pain into her life than happiness.

“is there a reason you didn't come back or …” Maid asked and trailed off, she really hated herself for doing this to herself, but she just couldn't stop herself from asking.

“I fell in love” Clarke said and it was the truth, but when she saw Madi expression turn from recovering from shedding a few tears to full-on panic attack she understood she had said something wrong.

“why would you say that!” Aden practically screamed at her before embracing Madi in a hug and the girl started crying like a waterfall. She fell more and more into her boyfriends hug until he was the only thing keeping her standing and she was holding onto him for dear life. 

“what did I say?” Clarke asked confused while Maid was still crying.

“you just told her she wasn't worth your love” Aden said and he knew Madi was closing her eyes and holding her breath. It was something she did when she got really nervous, to disperse.

Before Clarke could say anything Aden was carrying Maid out the front door, bridal style and probably not coming home any time soon. She couldn't blame Madi, she understood how Maid had heard what she did, but it was not what she meant, not at all, but that was what had happened.

 

__________________ 

 

When they got back to Madis childhood home Abby didn't understand what had happened, but she knew her granddaughter and knew it would be better to ask I a couple of hours so they ordered pizza and settled in the living room watching a movie.

When the movie was done Madi told Abby what had happened and it didn't take long before all three of them found themselves in front of the door, in new clothes and Abby was the one to knock on the door with a shaky hand, she hadn't seen her daughter in 17 years and Madi understood her grandmother was nervous. But Maid also knew Clarke wouldn't get out of this without hearing what Abby thought about her life choices.

When the door finally opened it was Clarke standing there seems to be in the middle of a conversation with Lexa and Abby was having none of this so she raised her voice and got the blonds attention when she said “Clarke Abigail Griffing”

“mom?” Clarke said surprised as she saw her mother standing in front of Madi and Aden how both were looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

If it weren't for what her daughter had said to Maid, Abby would be hugging the life out of Clarke right now, but Madi was like her daughter and this was just not acceptable. “do you have anything to say from yourself?”

“you don’t hate me?” Clarke asked, ignoring her mother's question, still in shock that her mother was standing in front of her. It had been 17 years, but Abby didn't seem to age a day since she left. Only a couple of wrinkles extra.

“I kind of do, cuz you hurt my baby girl and she didn't deserve any of this” Abby said and looked down at Madi standing there fidgeting with the hem of her hoody that she was pretty sure was Adens.

“I am so sorry, but we bout know I wasn't ready to be a mom” Clarke said and opened the door for them to step inside and when they all did she looked Aden up and down to see if he was okay.

“maybe a bad mother would have been better, I did my best and she is very strong, but there is no coming back from being left by your mother” Abby said frustrated, it may have been 17 years, but she had raised Madi and she would do anything to protect the girl, even if it meant fighting her own daughter.

“mom, I – I am sorry” Clarke said and felt tears building up in her eyes.

“you know how many times I have -” Abby started but was interrupted by Madi. She knew exactly what she was about to say and she didn't want Clarke to hear this.

“ma, don’t” was all Madi said as she saw Aden move from the other side of Abby and pulled Madi close, hand resting on her hip.

Abby nodded and understood, even if someone had caused her pain, Madi would never intently hurt them back and it was one of the things Abby was most proud of raising Madi to be. “do you know what you've missed? You missed her first steps, first words, first time swimming, she loves swimming, first day at school, the same day she got to the principles office because she got in a fight with another girl. That was when she started to realize boys where more her thing, you missed her first boyfriend, you were not there to comfort her when Jack died or her first breakup, you missed 17 years of your daughters life” Abby said and she knew Madi wasn't too happy about what she had said, but Clarke needed to hear this and she wasn't backing down until she understood how much pain she had caused her granddaughter.  

“Madi I am truly really really sorry,” Clarke said looking at the girl how was now leaning against Aden's shoulder and tracing his jawline with her eyes.

“You’re her mother and you chose another family over her. I didn’t think it was humanly possible to cause so much pain to someone’s life, let alone your own daughter,” Abby said and she could see Clarke was only inches away from breaking down.

“I am so sorry, and if I could go back, I would do things differently, but I can’t,” Clarke said and felt a tear fall from her eye, but she wouldn’t shed more, she had to be strong for Maid, she deserved this pain, not Madi.

“its okay” Madi said low, still not taking her eyes away from Aden's jawing and it didn't take long before she and he were talking, completely ignoring the conversation Clarke and Abby had. Abby was just making sure Clarke understood what she had done and what she thought about it.

They were just talking about how Madi wasn't the perfect student or more like a rebel when Aden said “sure you are, commander, all the boys in school are at their knees for you” Madi had just tried to tell him that not every boy in school knew how she was.

“what did he call you?” Abby then asked. She wasn't too happy with Madi being the caption of the football team if Arcadia High, but when she had found out they called her commander she started getting a little nervous, realizing what it meant to be caption and she didn't want that kind of pressure on Madi.

“it's not a big deal grandma” Madi tried, but knew there was nothing she could say to get her grandmother to not argue.

“I don’t want them to call you that, you're too young for that responsibility” Abby argued.

“they don’t technically call her that anymore” Aden said which caused Madi to form the smile he loved so much, the smile that lit up everyone's day in seconds.

“Yeah, mister genius her is right, they stopped calling me commander” Madi said and nudged Aden on his shoulder with her head.

“what do they call you?” Abby then asked. She had soon found out that in Madis teenage years she became a big fan of loopholes and twisting the truth, now was one of those times where she knew Madi was hiding something.

“Madi” Maid tried simple, but Aden came half a second later.

“they call her Heda” he said with a smirk.

“Hey pretty boy, you wanna sleep on the couch?” Maid asked Aden, ignoring the look Abby was sending her.

“no ma'am” Aden said trying his best to hold back his grin because Madi hated being called ma'am.

“congrats Ranger Rick, you can sleep on the couch” Madi said serious, because she really hated being called ma'am and Aden knew that, but she also knew he hated when she called him that.

“don’t be like that babe” Aden said with puppy dog eyes and that was what got Maid. I hadn't taken long in their relationship to find out she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

“Okay, you can sleep in the bed” Madi said and sighed, before she remembered her grandma was mad at her and noticed her looking at her with that look she knew all too well. It was that kind of look that said _tell me if you want your phone to stay by your side_ , and everyone that knew Madi, knew the girl was addicted to the phone.

“what dos Heda mean?” Abby asked when Maid seemed to be paying attention to her and not Adens pouting.

“It means commander” Aden said after realizing Madi wasn't answering and got a glare from his girlfriend.

“now you get to come with me on the workout tomorrow.” Madi said and before he could protest Abby was.

“Madi, you're too young, I don’t want this pressure and responsibility.” Abby protested.

“ma, it IS my responsibility as the caption and I don’t think it too much, Papa Jack always said I would be caption and I just want to make him proud” Madi said with a sad smile, even if it was ten years since her grandfather had passed she still missed him.

“he would be so proud of you Madi” Abby said with a sad smile too. She deep down knew Madi could handle being the caption – there was probably no one better than Madi, but she couldn't help trying to protect the girl.  

“so it doesn't bother you?” Madi asked hopefully, she knew her team listened to her, but there was no stopping them from calling her commander or Heda, she knew them all better than that.

“it bothers me, but ill be okay with it” Abby said and ruffled Madis hair. She knew her granddaughter didn't like it, but this time Madi seemed to be okay with it and finding comfort in the action.

After being quiet for a while Clarke decided to break the silence. Her talk with her mother had made her realize she had been wrong to leave Madi and she would do anything for another chance, but she wasn't looking for forgiveness, she knew she it would take a long time or may never for that to happen.

“Madi, I want you to know that I am so so sorry for leaving, I am not asking for forgiveness, because I know you might never give that to me, but I would like to ask to be a part of your life, not just your boyfriends mom” Clarke asked low and saw something sparkle in Madis eyes, it wasn't for long, but she would cherish the moment forever.

When the words left her mothers mouth she couldn't believe that it was really happening, her mother, standing in front of her, asking for another chance. This had been the dream since she was little, Abby would always be the person that raised her and Madi thought of her as a mother, but this was different. She couldn't explain it, it was like everything bad that had ever happened to her suddenly wasn't that bad anymore. She knew she couldn't forgive her mother right away, but hoped, with time that she would, but right now this was a start, a start she never had before so it would be a shame to let the chance go without trying and if this went horribly wrong she would always have her grandmother. There was also the perk that this meant she could celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas with Aden.

“I don’t think I am ready to forgive you, but papa Jack always told these great stores about you, plus this means we spend Thanksgiving together, right?” Madi said and had her grin on at the last part. Her mother may have never been there, but now she was and deep down Madi had always wished for that – may be a little earlier in her life, but she wasn't complaining.

“of course, if that’s what you want” Clarke said with a smile and didn't seem to put two and two together when it came to the Maid/Aden situation.

“yes, that would be great” Maid said and smiled wide at Aden. That was when her grandmother put it together and spoke up.

“hold up sweetheart, you want to spend time here because of Clarke or Aden?” Abby asked.

“I mean, I want to know my mother, but it's really nice to know that that means much more time with this guy” Madi said and threw her arm around Aden's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“I understand, but I really don’t want you guys to sleep the same room” Clarke said carefully.

“why not, mama G, always lets us?” Aden asked, but he kind of understood why Clarke didn't want them to sleep in the same room, she thought he was still a virgin.

“Mama G?” Clarke asked confused. Aden called Lexa mama, but she definitely didn't have a G somewhere.

“mama Griffin, aka Abby” Aden said like it was the smartest thing ever, but then he realized Clarkes last name was also Griffin. “ahhh, your last name I also Griffin”

“anyways, where you wanna stay mads?” Aden asked Madi even if he already knew the answer, but he was surprised by Madis answer.

“if it's okay with you and Lexa, could we maybe sleep here” Madi asked Clarke and it was the first time she had really looked at her. she knew from the pictures at home that her mom had blond hair, blue eyes and a cute little nose like hers. But Clarke had changed, her hair was shorter and her face had aged a little, but she still looked younger than 33.

“I think she would love that” Clarke said with a warm smile. She would finally get another chance at the one thing she had always regretted.

“Dibs on the bed” Madi said and starting running towards Aden's bedroom that was upstairs and first to the left, she had been there before twice when Clarke and Lexa had been out of town, but didn't realize Clarke didn't know this.

“how does she knows her way around?” Clarke asked skeptically, looking at Aden and she had some idea why Madi knew where Aden's room was.

“she has a great sense of direction and we facetime” Aden said and hoped to god that his mom would let it go. He could clearly tell she knew he was lying.

It only took ten minutes before Lexa was back home and found Aden, Madi, Clarke and an older lady on the couch, watching a movie. “hey you guys, how is our guest” she said and watched everyone turns their attention towards her.

Lexa really thought Aden wouldn't be back before tomorrow, if she was lucky, but her son seemed to be enjoying Madi sitting half on his lap.

After being introduced to Clarke's mother, Abby. She made some popcorn and settled in the couch beside Aden.

After the movie they explained the situation to Lexa and she was more than happy to have Madi stay. That was when Madi asked if Abby could stay too. Everyone saw Madi was a bit nervous to ask this, she probably didn't want to sound childish, but all the worry was gone when both Lexa and Clarke assured her Abby could stay over two.

After that they decided to watch whatever show was going and it took about ten minutes before Madi was asleep on Aden, he followed five minutes after and when the episode was done Lexa woke Aden and he went to bed. Maid on the other hand was not in the mood to walk all the way upstairs so she protested, until Lexa decided it was easier to just carry the girl.

When she was in Adens room and he was sound asleep she felt Madi poke at her shoulder. “Miss Woods?” the girl asked before Lexa gave her a look and Madi spoke again. “Lexa?”

“yes?”

“you know Clarke better than anyone, right?” Madi asked, fidgeting with the arm of Lexa's t-shirt. It was a habit her grandmother had tried to get out of her, but it was like it just happened when she got nervous.

“yes, I am marrying her” Lexa said sure. She could see the girl was a bit nervous and figured it would calm her if there was no doubt in her mind, after all she did know Clarke better then anyone.

“do you think she shell leave again?” Maid asked and wasn't sure if Lexa heard, but after a minute the older brunet answered.

“no, I think she will do everything in her power to spend time with you.”

 

__________________ 

 

First Christmas

It was decided that they would be spending Christmas in Madis childhood home. It was the same house Clarke had grown up in, but the howl house was renovated. Madi had also talked Abby into making a home gym which held all the needed gear and a little more.

But what Clarke had learned very quickly was that Maid liked spending time in the garage. Jack had given her the motorbike when he died, because Madi had always shown interest in the machine and even if she was just seven at the time, Abby had respected his wishes and given Madi the bike when she was sixteen, alongside a car because Abby wasn't a big fan of the bike.

Now it was Christmas morning and they were all eating breakfast, Madi particularly tired after last night. She and Aden went to Pj – Maids best friends party and she and Aden may have had a few drinks too many.

“Madi, how are you feeling?” Abby asked and placed a plate in front of the girl how looked like she could fall asleep right there, but to be fair, Maid could fall asleep anywhere at any time.

“grate” Maid said, trying to reis her voice to wake herself up and it worked a little bit as she took the first bit of her favorite pancakes in the world.

“on a scale of one to ten how hungover are you?” Abby asked again, she knew Madi had been drinking, but Maid was responsible and she trusted both Madi and Aden.

“I don’t get hungover and I did no such thing as drink yesterday” Madi tried, but realized it might not sound be the best lie she had ever pulled of.

“Madi I know you have been drinking, and while I am not the biggest fan to say the least, your mother was earlier than you so I am happy” Abby said and handed Lexa, Clarke and Aden a plate too.

“all this is really Adens fault” Madi said.

“and why is that?” Aden asked, he knew Madi didn't really blame him she was just tired because they got home at 4 am and now it was 9 am.

“you're supposed to stop me from being stupid” Madi said and sighed, she wasn't that annoyed by Aden, she was just tired.

“that was Pjs fault, his party, his alcohol and he was the one that dragged you with on beer pong” Aden argued and he knew he was right, but Madi had a soft spot for Pj.

“Aden I am still drunk and he is coming soon so get it together will ya, no fighting on Christmas” Madi said and shook her head, another attempt at waking up.

“you're still drunk?” Abby asked surprised.

“if it helps I am more tired than drunk” Maid said and Abby just shook her head. “do we have red bull?” Madi then asked her grandmother.

“yes in the refrigerator” Abby said with a small smile because she knew Madi was too tired to stand up, go around the breakfast bar, open the refrigerator, get a red bull and walked all the way back to the stool (about 10 meters)

“please grandma” Madi tiredly begged, sticking her hand out with her eye closed. She knew it was a bit childish and ridicules, but she didn't have the energy to care.

Abby goes to find Madis energy dring, which she normally isn't a fan of, but she can see Madi needs it today. To be fair, her granddaughter did only get about 4,5 hours of sleep. “her honey”

“ankyou” Madi mumbles out as Abby hands her the energy drink. She doesn't notice the way Clarke is looking at her, like it is the cutest thing she has ever seen, but Abby notice and smiles.

About ten minutes later Madi is a little more awake and everyone is finished with their breakfast when they hear the door open and someone yells “GRIFFIN” and Madi immediately knows it is Pj, he is also the only one that walks right in without knocking and neither Madi or Abby minds.

“Pj, you got my baby?” Madi yelled back, it's not really a yell, more like speaking with a racist voice, but she tries.

“don’t worry peaches, I got your baby safely home” Pj says and enters the kitchen, followed by him throwing Maid the car keys.

“why does he get to call you peaches?” Aden askes from the stool beside Madi, she is currently sitting between him and Clarke and she is a little worried about how Pj will react to Clarke.

“because you get to call me babe” Madi said and saw Pjs eyes land on Clarke.

“who is the blond that looks like the lady in the pictures?” He askes and if Madi wasn't focused on preventing him from killing Clarke in a second she would have done something about his attitude.

“that is Clarke” Maid said and paused. “Clarke Griffin” she said and watched as the realization hit him and anger started to build up.

“you bich” He said and started to walk towards Clarke. Luckily Madi was fast and not that tired anymore and stood between him and Clarke.

“Pj, look at me” Maid said with bout her hands on his chest, trying to push him back or at least keep him from getting closer.

“Maid, she doesn't deserve this” he said when he looked down at her. Maid knew Pj was a tough guy, probably the toughest on her team, but she also knew he would never hurt her so she was currently using that to its full advantage.

“it's not about that, I want this, you know that” Maid said and felt everyone's eyes on her, but the only thing she could think about was Pj not killing Clarke and how grateful she was that Aden didn't say something incredibly stupid so she would have to stop Pj form killing him too.

Pj seemed to be thinking for a second before looking at Maid and then to Clarke. “if you hurt her, in any way, if you make her cry or even just a little sad, there is nothing in this world that could keep me from hunting you down” he said, still angry, but calmer.

“grate, Clarke this is Pj, my best friend, Pj, this is Clarke, my mom” Madi said with a small smile and elbowed Pj side.

“it's nice to _finally_ meet you miss Griffin” he said polite and shook her hand, but everyone knew he wasn't the slightest bit of happy.

“hello Pj,” Clarke said and forced a smile. She was happy that Madi had said mom, instead of mother, but this boy was a little threatening, but she knew she kind of deserved it and deep down she was happy Madi had such a good friend that would protect her no matter what.

“Okay, now it is time for presents and I think I deserve a million dollars for preventing a murder” Madi joked as she dragged Pj by the collar out in the living room where all the presents where and the other followed afterward.

“Petar, did you eat something today” Abby asked forme the kitchen when everyone settled on the `L` formed couch. Madi sitting in the corner with Aden between her legs and Pj beside her, followed by Clarke and Lexa.

“no, but I am okay” Petar said, but it didn't take long before Abby handed him a plate of pancakes and he mumbled a “thank you”

“your welcome honey” Abby said softly before they all started opening their stocking.

After that they start opening presents, everyone paying attention to each other and slowly making their way through the many presents. Finishing up with two more presents for Madi who was over the moon already, but when she got two presents in her lap, from her grandmother and mother she was smiling from ear to ear.

She was instructed to open the one from Clarke and Lexa first and unwrapped the present with enthusiasm and the paper was on the floor when she was sitting there with a football jersey with a hoody from her team, Eagles.

“oh my god, thank you” Madi said and practically jumped onto Clarke to hug her. They had hugged before, their relationship was getting better in the past two months, but this was the first time Madi really huge her mother. As she did she felt herself fall more into the hug when Clarke hugged her back, after a second.

“your welcome sweetheart” Clarke said and kissed Madis head. Clarke had found these past two months to be some of the best in her life, despite learning how she had made Madi feel, the worst one was that Maid had convinced herself that if her mother – the person that is supposed to love you, no matter what, don’t. Then no one ever will. This was what was the most heartbreaking, but she took the pain she deserved and she almost forgot when she went to one of Madis games and watched her daughter boss around the entire team like it was the most natural thing ever.

After just hugging for a minute and Madi hugging Lexa too, she sat back down beside Aden and started to unwrap the gift from her grandmother. This gift was often the highlight of Christmas. When she saw what it was she almost jumped up from the couch, because this was what she had been talking about for a long time now. “Howley fuck” she said as she stood up in the sofa with the present in her hand.

Abby knew Madi would be happy with the gift, but this was not what she had expected when she bought the MacBook Pro.

“thank you” Madi said as she hugged her grandmother real good, she had been using the same old Mac she got when she started high school (about two years, not very long) and now it was a bit worn out, so really she needed this. Or at least that was what she told herself.

“your welcome” Abby said and she could see Madi was grateful. She knew she and Jack had spoiled Madi when she was younger, but that was what grandparent was fore and they both concluded with that Madi desired it and it might distract her from the fact that her mother was not showing.

“you got her a 2000 dollar laptop?” Aden asked shooked and when everyone heard the price they where shooked.

“spoiled as hell” Pj commented and shook his head.

“I needed a new laptop” Madi argued, but was soon shut down by Pj and Aden's glare. “okay so I might not NEED it, BUT I really appreciate and stop being jealous” Maid said with a grin. She was aware her grandmother had been spoiling her for as long as she remembered, but she really loved it and tried her best not become a spoiled brat.

“mom, do you have a budget?” Clarke then asked. She knew her mother was a doctor with a decent paycheck to say the least, but 2000 dollars was a lot of money and she didn't know if she could ever keep up with that, because the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Madi.

“me and Jack bout agreed early that we would spoil her and there is no budget when it comes to my granddaughter's happiness” Abby said series and got another huge from Madi.

“mom, there are other ways to make her happy” Clarke said and paused to continue, but was stopped by Madi saying something she could only ever dream of her saying.

“mom” Maid said and paused to realize what she had just said. She actually called her mom. It was something she had been thinking about for a week or two, but decided to wait, because she was scared, but now seeing Clarke going from being annoyed, to the happiest she had ever seen she didn't regret it. “just because this gift cost more, does not mean I value it more then the awesome hoodie from you guys” Maid said and pointed between Clarke and Lexa.

“wow, you rais a good one Abby” Pj said and nodded towards Madi. He was really grateful Maid knew she was spoiled and didn't think this was how everyone had it.

“I am an angel of a child” Maid then said before anyone could say something, which caused Abby to chuckle and shake her head.

“Madi, you are a pain in the ass 90% of the time” Abby said and paused. “you remember when you used to pull pranks on Grandpa and one time you out chili or something on his fingers when he was asleep. Then when he went to pee in the morning his dick was on fire, that was his exact words. He said” Abby said and paused to put on a deeper voice. “ehh, honey, I think my dick is on fire”

As Abby said that everyone laughed. It was only one of the many pranks Madi had pulled on Jack and the girl was very creative in the pranking department, so Abby was happy Madi chose to prank Jack and not her.

“and then Maid came running in with the biggest grin, and I swear to god I have never seen her that awake in the morning before” Abby added and everyone started laughing again.

After the laughter had died down Madi, Aden and Pj jumped in the pool and started doing cannonballs and going down the slide. There wasn't a moment where they were not smiling and Aden's smile seemed to be a little bigger when Madi was in a position where her six-pack showed.

In the afternoon they were going to Clarke and Lexa's place o have dinner with the family. _Family_ , that was what Clarke had said to Madi when she asked if she wanted to meet them and she wasn't entirely sure, but if nothing Maid was stubborn and she did not back down form a challenge. Wich was what Maid heard when Clarke asked ` _we are having the family over after opening presents at your house, do you wanna come and meet everyone_ `.

That was how she found herself sitting on the couch in her mother's house on Adens lap, small talking with him, faced towards him, waiting for the guests to arrive. She was kind of nervous, taping her finger on the back of the couch when the doorbell finally rang and they heard someone enter.

“Adrian Alexsander Woods, come give your grandmother a kiss” the lady Madi assumed just entered yelled out and she and Aden stood up to great what Maid had concluded with being Lexas mother.

“Hey grandma” Aden said and kissed her cheek before he was pulled into a hug by the older lady. Madi thought she looked kind of scary with her emotionless expression, but Madi wasn't going to let that get to her, cuz she was not about to freak out on the first person.

“Hey sweetheart, Merry Christmas, who is this young lady” Indra said and looked at Madi as Aden stepped back, smiling at the mention of his girlfriend.

“Hey, Miss Woods?” Madi said and paused, she didn't know if her last name was woods and she really wanted to make a good first impression, but when the older lady nodded she continued. “I am the girlfriend. Madi, it's nice to meet you” Madi said and sook Indras hand as firmly she could, with her shaking and nervous hands.

This was one of those moments where Clarke looked at her daughter and beamed with pride, that was her daughter, making one hell of a good first impression on one of the scariest people she knew. When she meet Indra for the first time she stumbled at `Miss Woods` and she already knew Indras last name.

“nice to meet you too Madi, my grandson seems very fond of you” Indra said while nodding her head and Maid tried so hard to find any emotion, or a hint of good or bad, but didn't and got slightly more nervous.

Before Madi could respond Aden already did and she wasn't quite happy with what he said. “you know she would make a great lawyer” he said with a smile and Maid couldn't help let the annoyment pas by, but was confused about why he thought she would make a good lawyer.

“and why is that?” Madi asked confused with her eyebrow raised.

“she is really good at arguing” Aden said and nudged Madis side. “tell her about the time the teacher caught you with your phone in the middle of math class”

“WHAT?” they all heard Abby and Clarke say at the same time. Madi was kind of happy that Clarke cared and was parenting her as much as you could parent a 17-year old that thinks she knows everything. But Aden really needed to learn when to shut up.

“Aden, what are you talking about”

“just tell the story Madi, it's so funny” Aden said with his smile that screamed `please`.

“okay” Maid said and sighed and saw Clarke and Abby pay attention. “so a couple of weeks back I was on the phone for like a second to check the time” Maid said and looked at Abby and Clarke, but knew there was no way they believed her fully. “so the teacher walked by just that second and said “Miss Griffin, give me one good reason I should not take that phone of yours.” And she was giving me THE glare of the year. So I was like shit, what do I say? But then I was enlightened and hit her with the most savage comeback of the year. I said “I would love to miss Potters, but you see my phone is under my grandmother name and if I gave it to you it would go under theft, and I am under the understanding that there is not a single person that wouldn't want to attend math class” and she was like in full on shook, turned around and I didn't even get detention” Madi finished and she realized her enthusiasm was a bit too much at the end.

“that is my girlfriend” Aden said after and Madi was so thankful Abby and Clarke chuckled and even Indra seemed impressed. Then they all heard someone applaud.

“the golden girl, Griffin Jr, she does it again, but a little older this time,” someone said and when he came into sight she didn't recognize him at first, but after a second of frowning she saw the guy next door that had moved when she was about eight, Jordan Green.

“Green, I thought you left the state, but you have really been stalking me all along” Madi said as she jumped into the taller man embrace.

He chuckled and shook his head when they pulled apart from the hug. “your still self-centered and believe that everything is about you?”

“of course, I am the center of attention all the time, but maybe not to the universe, that I have realized” Madi said with a smug grin and she figured everyone understood she didn't mean what she said. Well she often found herself in the center of attention, like right now, when everyone was staring at her, but it didn't bother her one bit. In fact, she kind of enjoyed it.

“well you grew up gorgeous” Jordan said with a tiny smile.

Buy this Madi was trying her best not to smile so she was biting her lower lip and looking down to prevent anyone from seeing her mouth tilt a little upwards.

“how do you know her?” Aden then asked standing beside Madi with confusion. He was not doubting Madi, he had his complete trust in Madi, but he would prefer if his cousin stopped flirting.

“I was the guy next door, until we moved away” Jordan replied.

“well it is nice seeing you here” Madi said and they all soon went into the living room. All of them were surprised to find out Madi was Clarkes daughter, mostly Harper and Monty, but even Indra and Gustus showed a tiny bit of surprise when she said it.

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang again and Clarke told Maid that this would most likely be her best friend, Raven and Octavia, alongside Octavia's boyfriend Lincon and her brother Bellamy.

When Clarke stopped at the door Madi found her place beside her, finding it helpful the pat on the back she got before the door opened and someone said “REYES is in the house” and Madi couldn't hold the chuckled as she watched what she assumed was Raven – after her moms descriptions, walked into the house.

“Raven, Merry Christmas” Clarke said with a smile and would have normally been demanding a hug by now, but Raven seemed to have notice Madi, same as Octavia did when she followed after Raven.

When everyone was standing in the large hallway that didn't seem that large anymore Bellamy was the one to speak up first. Octavia and Raven did not seem to be able to form words. “Princess, it would be great if you introduced us to this young lady” he said and looked at Madi with a soft smile, which also helped with the growing nerves.

“eh, you guys – you see, eh – this is Madelin” Clarke stumbled but felt Lexas hand on her hip and somehow that was calming enough to form a decent sentence. “this is Madelin, my daughter”

“no shit Clarke, she looks a lot like you” Raven said only after a second of letting it sink in.

Before Clarke could say anything, Octavia got to it. “she is your kid?”

“yes, I am her kid, but please for the love of god, call me Madi, or anything other than Madelin” Madi said and put on a smile.

“how is the father?” Octavia then asked, but Madi got the impression she got her message and she understood that Octavia might be a little surprised by this.

“you can't tell?” Clarke asked surprised, because when she first realized who Maid was she immediately saw how she looked like her father. “brown hair and freckles”

“anyways, my father is dead, but never knew him and you can't really miss something you never had, but I think this is where you tell me your name, I tell you my name and we all get along because your my moms best friends” Madi said with a small smile. She had learned a very long time ago that she would never have a father and if you never had it, there was nothing to miss.

“your father is not dead” Clarke said and watched as Madis smile turned into a dropped jaw and then she added “he is standing right there” Clarke said and pointed towards Bellamy.

Now this was a howl new concept Madi had never considered. Her howl life she always knew her father was dead and he could not disappoint her because he was not alive, but that the bomb was dropped and she could feel herself get dicier when Clarke said it was the tall guy with brown hair, freckles and his short mustache and beard. “is it just me or is the room spinning?” was the last thing Maid said before everything was black and she was falling backward.

Aden was beside her and he caught her before she hit the floor and watched as his uncle Bellamy went into shook, but with more rage then Madis shook.

“you're telling me she is my daughter?” he asked Clarke and was not holding back anything as he stepped closer in a threatening way, but not to close to Clarke.

To his annoyed, Clarke completely ignored him told Aden to lay her on the couch in the living room as she followed right behind her.

After everyone settled in the living room, Abby checked Madi out and they were just waiting for her to wake up. Clarke explained the situation to everyone while keeping a close eye on Madi where she was laying between her and Aden.

When she finally started moving, Madi had completely forgotten where she was or why, but she did know Aden was sitting beside her, so she cuddles against his arm and closed her eyes to sleep. That was when she heard Aden whisper in her ear. “babe” he tried soft but only got a small grumble out of Madi. This caused everyone to go `awww` and even if Madi was 17 years old, this would never get old.

“Madi do you remember where you are?” Aden then asked, hoping Madi would realize, but his hopes were soon crushed by his tired girlfriend.

“don’t care, you’re here, so I am good” Maid said as she settled her head more into the crunch of his neck. She also loved how good Aden smiled and found it very easy to just fall asleep right there.

Another round of  `awws` was voiced before it was Clarkes turn to try and make her daughter realize where she was and who was watching. Because she could see Raven and Octavia was clearly enjoying this, but Bellamy was still in shock or at least not able to find this cute or funny. “Madi I think you're going to have to open your eyes” Clarke said soft and sucked some hair behind Madis ear.

“no thanks mom, I like sleeping” Madi said with a small smile, but this time she actually heard the “oh my god, she is so cute” Octavia let out and she remembered where she was and what was happening.

“Madi - ” was all said of her attempt number two of waking Madi, before she was sitting up and rubbing her hand against the back of her neck.

“well this is not immersing at all” Madi said with a nervous smile and an equally as nervous chuckle.

There was a moment of silence before Madi swallowed hard and spoke. “hi, my name is Madi, 17 years old, this is my mom” she said and pointed towards Clarke. “and this is my boyfriend, Adrian Alexsander” she said with a grin.

“I like her” Ravne said in her usual joking tone, which Madi was so grateful for and got her lips to twitch up into a smile.

“Yeah, me too, she is eminently Clarkes kid” Octavia said with an equally as calming smile and felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but then there was Bellamy.

“you know what this means O?” Raven said and paused, looking at Octavia with excitement and the biggest grin. “we are aunts to a baby girl” she said with so much enthusiasm.

“I am not a baby” Madi complained, but to her defeat it sounded like a five-year-old that just got their toy taken away from them, so she just watched Raven's grin grow followed by a bear hug.

“you are adorable” Raven said when she hugged Madi and if it weren't for the reassuring smile she and Octavia had offer, she would probably freak out right now, but she was fine, for now.

When Raven was done hugging, wich Madi found more comforting then she had expected. It was Octavia's turn and she laughed at her with twice as much force and said “I am your aunti” 

Then Madi got a calmer hug from the guy how had introduce himself as Lincon, she liked him, he seemed calm and ground and it kind of calmed her. Then it was Bellamy's turn, but neither knew how to start, so Madi did the first thing that popped into her mind, texted Pj.

Madi: hey, so I need some help.   
turns out my father isn't dead and right in front of me.  
help!!!!

As she hit send everyone was looking at her weird and to her surprise Bellamy was the first to ask. “how are you texting?”

“Pj, he is the best friend in the howl entire world and the guy I grew up with” Madi said with a smile as she saw the three dots pop up on her screen, followed by the text.

Baby face(PJ): what the fuck?  
are you okay?

Maid: yeah, I am okay, but I need help.

Madi texted back quickly before Raven spoke. “not as good of a friend as me and Clarke over here, we finished each other-”

“sentences” Clarke said and Maid just sighed and shook her head.

“is that a challenge, because I don’t care if mom can say sentences before you, but I and Pj can read each other's minds” Maid said with a smug grin as another reply came in.

Baby face(PJ): tell him how you feel  
or maybe not (unsure emoji)  
what do you want?

The messages came in quickly and it got Madi thinking and completely ignoring the people she was in a room with until her mother snapped her fingers in front of her face. “Maid, what on earth could you be texting about that is more important than this?” Clarke said.

Maid: I don't know what I want

Maid texted quickly before looking at her mom, how seemed to be a little annoyed to say the least. “I am trying to figure out what to say” Maid said and could se her mother was not following so she tried again. “to him. I am trying to figure out what to say to my father, who I just found out was not dead and sitting right in front of me. Pj knows me better than I know myself, so I am asking him for help.”

Baby face(PJ): maybe just hear the guy out, listen to what he has to say

A text came in form Pj and when she read it she turned to Bellamy. “what do you think?”

“I – uh – you see – uh – I - I  would love to – I would love to, you know, get to know you, but I think you’re the one with the decision” Bellamy stumbled, voice nervous and if it where in any other situation Maid would have pointed it out, but she understood all too well why he was nervous.

“I guess I would be okay with that” Madi said and fidgeted with the hem of one of Jacks old Christmas sweaters. He would always where the most ridicules sweaters at Christmas and at the time Madi was a bit embarrassed, but now she held onto the memory as tight as she could.

Baby face(PJ): what did he say?  
Madi!!!  
MaDi AnSWer mE!!!  
MAdEliN RoSE GriFfIN!!!!!!!!

Maid laughed a bit as she read the texts and replied quickly

Madi: it worked out baby face  
don’t worry

Afterward she showed the text to Aden and she chuckled as well, but I didn't take long before he noticed her middle name. “your middle name is ROSE?!” he laughed so good.

“shut up Alexsander” Maid said and now she was pretty sure she was going to kill bout Pj and Aden.

“don’t care, Rose is like the worst of the worst” Aden said still laughing, not realizing it was his mom how had given Madi the name.

“Aden, I gave her that name” Clarke said with a lifted brow, she thought Rose was a beautiful middle name and she would rather have that then Abigail.

“hooo” Aden said when he realized and chuckled one last time before he pulled it together. “it is a wonderful name”

“so this is my boyfriend, he is a nerd and a pain most the time, but he is really cute if you do this” Maid said and all but lifted Adens chins up. “and he is also a poor cuddler” Madi finished with a smile.

“he is your boyfriend?!?” Raven asked and seemed surprised wich caused Aden to pretend to be offended.

“ye, know, but I would say I have experience with …. let's call them bad boy and my conclusion is that, although they may be hot they are shity people and cute nerds are much better, because they don’t think they own the fucking school”

“she also forgets to mention that SHE thinks she is the one that owns the school” Aden added with a grin.

“I like her way too much already” Raven said and everyone chuckled, Abby and Clarke a little more, because when Raven found out what kind of car Madi was driving she would flip.

“that is cuz I do own that school” Madi said with a grin. “and how can I not, I mean I am the caption of the football team and I drive a motorbike or Mustang” and when the words left Madis mouth Ravens eyes lit up with happiness.

“you drive a Mustang? What mode? How many horsepowers?” Raven asked as if it was the most important question in her life.

“you're into cars, I love cars, I got the Mustang for my 16th birthday. It’s a 2019 Ford Mustang Shelby GT350R” Maid said and paused. “keep in mind that grandma got this for me, she does not have a clue when it comes to cars, am the one changing the tiers and stuff when needed” Maid said with a huge smile as she looked to her grandmother, how was just sitting and smiling at her.

Abby took every bit of happiness Maid had and now she was even more happy it came because of her. The car may have cost about 60 000 dollars, but every penny was worth it when she saw the look on her granddaughters face.

She remembered it like yesterday, when she had got the car into the garage, put one of those big ribbons on them, before Madi came back from school. She also remembers how much Madi had complained about having to go to school on her birthday and not getting to sleep in. but the thing Abby remembered the most was when Madi cam in the front door and announced she was home.

_“Hey grandma, I am home” Madi said and when she got no reply and checked in the kitchen and living room – that was where Abby could often be found. She decided to call again. “grandma!”_

_“in the garage honey” Abby yelled hoping Madi would hear her and she was glad when she heard Maid reply._

_“don’t tell me you cleaned my system, everything is in order, it just looks messy to you because you’re a doctor and everything has to be in order for you to be satisfied.” Madi yelled back and got a bottle of water before making her way to the garage. She and Abby were going out eating later so she was not surprised Abby wasn't waiting at the door to congratulate her, but she was kind of worried she had ruined her perfect system (everything was everywhere, it was just a coincident Madi knew where things where.)_

_“don’t worry birthday girl, everything I a mess still” Abby said and chuckled. She had tried many times to clean the garage only to fail and find it to be a mess only days after. It was the exact same with Jack and she had decided to let Madi and Jack make the garage a mess as long as her car had a spot to park on and Maid would do the oil checking or whatever the girl did once in a while._

_“its not a mess, it is a genius system papa taught me” Madi said and paused and opened her mouth to continue explaining to Abby why the system was brilliant, but all words where lost when she entered the garage and saw the car she could only dream of and she felt her eyes tear up._

_“what's wrong honey, is it the wrong one? – I asked – I thought” Abby asked confused, but she relaxed when she saw Madi shake her head and sprint towards her, hugging her with everything she got._

_“no, it's perfect. Thank you, thank you, so much, I can't believe it, thank you” Madi said with the biggest smile and Abby swore she could see sparkles in Madis eyes when they pulled out of the hug en her eyes landed on the 2019 Ford Mustang Shelby GT350 in shadow black with a white racing strip going down the middle of the hood of the car._

_“your so very welcome sweetheart, happy 16 th birthday” Abby said and let Madi go look at the car. At the time, even she thought I was a bit too expensive for a 16-year-old to get a 60 000 dollar car to their birthday, but Abby knew at the moment she saw that brilliant smile of Madis, that it would all be worth it. _

“Abby, you gave a 16-year-old one 2019 Ford Mustang Shelby GT350R?” Abby was pulled back to reality when she heard Raven asked the question with more excitement then she thought the latina could possibly have.

“yes, I did” Abby confirmed with a smile and watched as pretty much everyone's jaws dropped.

“so you're telling me my daughter, that I just meet today is very spoiled?” Bellamy asked the question everyone seemed to be wandering.

“it's not too bad, it's not as it wasn't worth it and it was the perfect distraction” Abby said, still keeping calm.

“distraction from what” Bellamy then asked.

“a distraction from reality, for the fact that her mother still hadn't shown up on her 16th birthday and her grandfather was dead” Abby said with anger and sorrow.

“wait, so you're spoiling me because …” Madi trailed off and looked at her mother. She didn't really know what to say. She wasn't mad, she was just sad by the reminder, but not mad.

“yes” Abby said and nodded seeming to have calmed herself back down for Madis sake, to be fair this was about her.

Madi seemed to be thinking about this for a second before lifted her shoulder slightly and said “I am very fine whit that”

“grate, cuz the food is ready and getting cold” Lexa then announced and they all soon made their way to the kitchen.

Madi spends the entire dinner talking to Raven about cars in general, often talking about her car or the system she had in the garage. They concluded that Raven had to see this and she ended up coming with Clarke, Bellamy, Aden and Abby back home. Home, Madi may have just met her mother not long ago, but one thing she was sure of, her grandmother's house would always be her home.

When they all arrived Maid stood in front of the garage with the opener in hand with her hands crossed over her chest. “Aden, DO NOT touch anything, same goes for everyone except Raven,” Madi said with a serious look.

“what do you think I am going to do, I just enjoy watching you” Aden said and ended with a smile. One of the hottest things Madi did was working on the engine or anything where grees was involved.

“Please just don’t touch, I don’t want you hurt and your clumsy” Madi said and sighted. Last time Aden touched something he wasn't supposed to and almost broke his finger.

“okay” Aden muttered before the garage opened and the Mustang was revealed, alongside the big mess as Abby saw it and the black Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Clarke was used to se this mess, as Madi had dragged her in her the first opportunity she had, but Bellamy seemed shooked, buy both the motorcycle and car. Neither of them got the chance to comment on the mess or vehicles, before Raven was in happy town. “wow. THIS.IS.THE.GRATES.DAY .OF.MY.LIFE”

Ten minutes later after Madi had said a lot of “and this is …” they started looking at the car and Abby didn't think she had ever seen Madi this excited, because when Raven asked how many horsepowers the car had, the entire girl lith up with excitement.

Soon Madi was under the car, looking at something only Raven understood and chatting with Aden. “hey Aden, you wanna hear a song?” Madi asked with a playful voice.

“am I going to like the song” Aden asked.

“don’t know, I think so” Maid said and they all knew there was a grin from ear to ear.

“sing for me babe” Aden said and laughed.

“isssssssss your boyfriend kind of hot, even when he thinks he's not, does he makes you kind of mad, but then he makes you glad. Does he knows he's a piece of poop, just kidding I love you, is you boyfriend kind of hot?” Madi sang, dragged herself out from under the car and chuckled.

“wow, you got real talent” Aden said and saw Madi point at her lips so he leaned down, giving her a soft and quick kiss. The kind of kiss that no matter how many times you do it, it is still as amazing and mind-blowing as the first.

 

__________________  

 

Eight years later

In Madis now twenty-five-year-old life, she had never been this nervous, not when she had an important game, not ever had she been this nervous, not even when she walked down the aisle to marry Aden.

She and Aden had been married for 18 months now and now they were standing in Madis childhood homes livingroom with a gift for Abby and Marcus. Marcus had come into Madis life when right before graduating high school and even if she didn't like him in the beginning – mostly because she didn't want Jack to be replaced, but she came to like him when she realized Abby needed someone in the house when she was off to college.

When they all sat down in the couch Madi spoke first, she needed to get this over with so she and Aden could tell her mom and Lexa and Bellamy and all their other family. “this is for you guys” Madi said with a soft smile and handed one present for Abby and one for Marcus.

“what is it?” Abby asked with confusion. She could see her granddaughter was nervous, but didn't quite know what was bothering her.

“just open it grandma”

Both Aden and Madi paid good attention to their faces as they unwrapped their gifts and found t-shirts.  Abby frowned before Maid told her to turn it around and her jaw dropped as she saw the t-shirt read `worlds best great grandmother` and `worlds best great grandfather`.

It didn't take long before Abby was sobbing and hugging Madi as tight as she could. She was so happy for her granddaughter, her baby girl, how she had watched grow into this incredible young lady. Not scared of anything, except maybe pimples. Her angel, her little princess was pregnant and she had never been happier for her. She was going to be a great grandmother and this time at a reasonable age.

 

__________________  

 

Next stop on the to tell list was Clarke and Lexa's house, the house Aden ad grown up in where there had been an extension of their family again. Lexa and Clarke had decided to adopt a year before Aden and Maid went off to college.

They where currently all sitting on the couch in the living room, Madi with the sweet five-year-old on her lap, Emma was the cutes cutest girl on earth and she couldn't wait to tell her she was going to be an aunt.

They handed out the gifts, Emma was the most excited about the wrapped present, while Clarke and Lexa seemed a little curious and waited for Emma to open it first.

“what does it say?” Emma asked with her cute little voice and looked up to Madi for an answer as well as Clarke and Lexa.

“let's wait for your mommys to open to, hu?” Madi said with a smile and looked at her mom as Clarke sighted and started to open the gift in her heads. Lexa followed and when they both opened the presents they had the exact same reaction as Abby.

“I am pregnant, you're going to be an aunt Emma” Madi said with excitement and watched as Emma stood up in her lap and hugged her, followed by Clarke and Lexa as well.

After that they faced timed all their other relatives, watching as almost all of them shed tears when Madi told them she was pregnant.

It was not until everyone had got the message that the idea of being a grandmother sunk in and she hugged her daughter again. “I am going to be a grandmother?”

“yes” Madi said with a smile. She was about as excited as everyone, but a bit anxious as well, at least she didn't have to do it when she was sixteen and she knew Aden would be by her side, probably encouraging her to get off work before needed.

“I love you Madi, so much and I know you're going to be the best mother in the world” Clarke said and kissed her daughters head. Madi may be taller then her, but if she stood on her tippy toes, nothing could stop her.

Madi noded a couple of times with a smile. Her mom would never understand how much the words meant, but at the moment she felt all the anger from not having a mother before she was 17 left her body. It was like her mom finally understood what she had done, not just saying she is sorry, but by saying these words Madi understood Clarke understood what she had done and that Madi would do better.

“mom” Madi said and paused to wait for her mother to look her in the eye.

 

“I forgive you”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
